


Teen Jaeger Adventures

by JerichoHobo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jaegers, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoHobo/pseuds/JerichoHobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The breach has been closed, and the world now celebrates. All the pilots have made it back alive, only to find a surprise. Somehow, all of their jaegers have been turned into human teenagers. And the world thought the kaiju were scary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Jaeger Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I decided to make it after Pacific Rim because it's awesome :3. This is only the intro, I want this story to get more humorous as it unfolds. Reviews are appreciated. Let me know if I should continue or not. thank you. EDIT: Also, Pacific Rim or its characters does not belong to me. The concepts for the human jaegers go to RyokoToast (also known as Chibijaegeradventures) from Tumblr

The neighborhood was a perfectly normal place until they moved in. The residents of the small beach-side community will never forget the day the dented old moving van pulled up to 160 Wayward St.

Blinds were bent and curtains were parted as curious faces pressed their noses against the glass, staring at this newcomer as he stepped out of the vehicle. He seemed alright enough, skin black as coal and sporting a well-groomed mustache, the man carried a calm authority about him. His posture was too rigid and commanding for him to be a civilian. They all assumed him to be a vet from the Kaiju war.

They were expecting someone like him, what they weren't expecting was his five teenage children.

First came the girl, rolling out of the van with an excited woop. The elderly onlookers frowned at the red streaks in her pony-tail and half-eaten cookie plastered across her tank top. She was followed by a stocky boy with reddish-brown hair and a scowl on his face who glared at his surroundings as if he was expecting someone to attack at any moment. He was dragging with him a willowy Asian boy, who at the moment was trying to hide self-consciously in his crimson sweatshirt. Some close scrutinizing neighbors let out a small gasp as they saw something move in the folds of his shirt. It also looked like…..was that a third arm?!

The van let out a groan, shifting slightly as the fourth person emerged. Jaws dropped and a few curtains were closed in fright at the towering build of this figure. The tallest of the lot, jacket tight around his muscular frame, the boy tugged at his Russian hat, curiously looking around.

"Cherno, Gipsy," the man quipped, his back to them as he eyed the rough-looking Victorian style before them, "retrieve Coyote."

"Okay," he replied in a thick Russian accent, sliding back into the van. Giving a salute, the girl ran to the back, popping the door and pulling out a wheelchair.

The fifth person emerged in Cherno' arms, wrapped in a blanket and wearing an over-large hoodie, he gave a weak smile as he was set down. "Is…this this going to be our house?"

"Looks kinda crappy," the brown haired boy crossed his arms, square jaw tight, grumbling in an Australian accent.

'Striker, you say that about everything," Gipsy shot back.

"Don't worry, It will look less 'crappy' after I assign all of you to paint it."

"But Marshal!"

"If you keep complaining, Striker, I will make you do it all by yourself."

He went silent, glaring angrily at Gipsy, who stuck out her tongue in reply. Cherno laughed softly.

"When will the rest of the stuff get here?" Crimson sat on the curb, looking at the surrounding houses, "I wanna get inside as soon as possible. I feel like we're being watched."

As if on cue, doors were slammed shut and blinds rippled closed suspiciously.

The Marshal frowned slightly, "Tendo will be here in a few minutes with the rest of the supplies, as of right now, let's get a few things straight, "the edge in his voice made them all stiffen slightly.

"You are all participants in the H.J.R.P : Human-Jaeger-Rehabilitation-Program. In light of the incident that brought you all here, the PPDC thought this the best way to integrate you into society. As Marshal I have been put in charge of this program."

"So….would that make you our Dad?" Coyote's hopefully peeked out from underneath his hood, brown eyes wide.

Pentecost was silently for a moment, his authoritative scowl loosening for a moment. "I am your instructor, and you will treat me as such. I am here for one thing only,"

'And what's that?" Gipsy stopped trying to steal Cherno's hat long enough to shoot the question.

'I'm going to teach you to be human."


End file.
